happypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Carnival, Spring, Looky and Puppy
Carnival, Spring, Looky and Puppy are 4 of Splendor Man's proxies and were created by ServiceDroneNeeNee. Carnival (Real name Charlie): Backstory: His mother didn't have much money and kept spending it on clothes, make up and such. She barely had anything left to buy food for herself and Charlie. So, instead of cutting out on her favorite futilities, she first tried to drown her son by simply throwing him in a river, but he managed to come back after 3 days. So she abandoned him under a bridge. He was 'adopted' by Tiano, a homeless man. The problem was that, even if he gave Charlie all the love a child needs, he didn't have any money for them. This winter was terribly cold. Tiano never woke up. Charlie tried to find help, crying and screaming in the street, but found no one. He spent about 2 weeks on his own, trying to find food and water but not succeeding. Splendor Man found him starved and almost dead when he rescued him. Nowadays: He's pretty gentle and caring, he just wants a little bit more attention from Splendor Man. Spring (Real name Leo): Backstory: Leo lived with his parents, who wanted to make him and his older brother Jeremy into murderers. He was never taught to speak, as his mother thought it was something useless. As Leo always refused to hurt people, their father decided to put him and Jeremy in a fight-to-death. Jeremy sacrificed himself to save him. Leo ran away from home afterwards, and was found by Splendor Man in the forest. Nowadays: He's the youngest of the group and extremely playful. He has a speaking disorder (he only makes one/two words sentences) but it's still understandable. He really, really, really loves flowers and colorful objects. Looky (Real name Nino): Backstory: He was an unwanted child, often beaten up and was told he didn't have the right to speak. He lived in the cellar and the only light he could get came from under the door and the tiny broken window that gave on the street. One day a little girl names Anaïs saw him from the little window and tried to talk to him. Since then they exchanged letters very often as Nino didn't speak. But Anaïs was really ill, so her parents kept her inside. She ran away, but because of the cold and her illness, she never reached Nino's house. The rain poured in through the broken window and water started filling the tiny cellar. Nino was about to drown, when Splendor Man managed to pull him out of there. Nowadays: The oldest of the group (besides Splendor Man). Acts very much like a big brother towards Spring and Carnival. He can talk fine now and his main job is sending happy videos to sad people in order to cheer them up. Puppy: Backstory: His owners were supposed to come back after 3 days, but a week later there was still no one there. The neighbors believed him to be a dangerous dog and never approached him. There was, however, one 16 year old girl who lived down the street, and fed him and gave him water. It lasted 2 months, until the girl moved house. The lack of affection made him much more aggressive and soon he started barking after everyone. Seeing the 'monster's' owners not coming back, one of the neighbors took his gun and tried to kill him, but missed and shot him in the right front leg. The wound became infected, and he was almost unable to move when Splendor Man found him. Nowadays: No one is quite sure what he is, but he acts just like a very happy dog. Prefers staying around Looky because of his "calmness". Sources: https://servicedroneneenee.deviantart.com/art/The-Splendor-Clan-316099893 https://comments.deviantart.com/1/340517339/2843768972 Category:Happy Category:People Category:Love Category:Parody of a scary character Category:Male Characters